Ships Crossing
by E-saw-bell
Summary: So this is my thing on Killians back story and how he ended up with his father. Also what happened to his mother that she didn't take care of the. Also how his dad left them. Some fan theroies are mixed in. So yeah. Obvious Captain Swan. Multi chap. T for now, may end up M.


**A/N Note this takes place at a random time.**

They were sitting together on the couch. Their limbs tangled together, leaving no room for one to move without disturbing the other. Emma laid on Killian's stomach while he had managed to wrap his arms around her waist. A large blanket was thrown over them as they both slept. Eventually Emma woke up to realize their position but didn't make a move to change it.

She stared at him while he was sleeping. He looked nearly 300 years younger. No worry lines, no signs of ageing. Nothing.

Quickly though, he began to move around. His arms that were held on her waist, were now firmly gripping it. Pressing her to him harshly and with fear. Like he was afraid of something in his dream.

" Killian. Killian wake up." Emma said softly. She shook his shoulder and sat up more.

Quickly he tried to sit up but Emma stopped him before he could push her off.

" Are you okay? You seemed like you were having a nightmare."

He stared off into space. Whatever happened in his dream had caused him to become more closed off to Emma then he ever had.

" Nothing love. Nothing." Killian quickly stood up and left without saying goodbye, leaving Emma alone on the couch wondering what had happened.

It didn't take long for Killian to reach the docks. It was ingrained in his memory the way to the sea. As he reached his ship he quickly climbed on and went straight to his cabin. Inside was a small intracit box. What, at first look was a jewelery box. But it was weathered down.

Inside though was where the treasures lied. Killian opened the box and pulled out small trinkets.

He stared into the box for a minute before quickly jaming it back into it's place.

Killian stood up and kicked the drawer that held the box hard.

" And here I thought you were the image of calm, cool and collective." Emma said.

She smiled sadly and walked over to him. She pulled Killian away from the drawer and went to grab the box.

" LEAVE IT!" He shouted.

Emma quickly dropped the box next to him. " I've never been one to follow orders. What happened."

Killian sat on the bed. " Nothing."

" It's obviously not nothing."

Emma sat down next to him and began to fidle with the latch on the box.

" So what is this? A prize from one of your... conquests?"

He grabbed it from her and put it away just as quickly. " That is not something I want to get into right now."

Emma stood up and grabbed it again. " Stop stealing all my lines. This isn't nothing. Is it from Milah?"

He shook his head.

Emma sighed. Considering who she was dealing with this very well could have been from Blue.

" Okay. Is this your... fuck, Mother's?"

" Aye."

" Well that would be stupid since you've never talked about the woman. Wait you said yes?"

Killian smiled slightly." Aye. That was my mother's.

" Ah! It speaks!" Emma sat down holding the box in her lap. " Okay. So why did you freak out over this?"

He grabbed it and began to run his fingers over the intracite design.

" After my father abandoned me and Liam we didn't have much. Cloths on our back, maybe a few rations. And one day we were just out in a random port or village. Some old woman gave it to us and said it was our mother's before she disappered." He opened the box and pulled out a folder piece or parchment. " And inside was this letter."

He handed it to Emma who quickly read it, soaking up every detail of what happened.

" I thought your mother died from some random disease or just straight up ditched you."

Killian laughed sadly. " No. She us to tell us ' Illness is just a state of mind. No one is really sick. And if they are, they're bloodly cowards.'. But we were so young we believed her. So every sickness we ever caught we would just act like it wasn't there, obviously she was kiding when she told us this but we believed every word that came out of that woman's mouth."

Emma smiled at the thought of him as a boy. " So this woman was tough as nails I see."

" Tougher. You would have liked her. Didn't take shit from no man, although I will say that she had a soft spot for my father."

Emma laughed lightly and handed him the letter. " You know, out of all the stories you've told of your brother and your adventures, you never told me about your mom or dad."

" Because their story was better told by Liam. He made it sound romantic, heroic, sad, everything. I make it sound like some bloody tragedy."

She began to rub her hand on his back. " Well isn't it?"

" No. It's actually quite romantic. And sad."

" And the heroism?"

Killian smiled at this. " That was all Liam's doing. Made us sound heroic. Mother romantic, father sad."

" Tell me."

Killian stood up and placed the box back on the shelf. " It's a long story love."

" I have all night long."

Kilian sighed and pulled Emma closer. " Alright love. But afterwards you need to call your parents and inform them of our weekend getaway."

Emma laughed. " Done."

This was the largest port in all the realms. Ships from Arendale, The Enchanted Forest, and even few that claimed to have been from Oz have docked here. Pirates looking to refill their rum and sailor to refill there rations mix here as old friends. Neither able to tell who is who. What also lies in the large port, are children. But these children aren't like the other ones. They are thieves, much like the pirates that dock their. With there little hands and innocent faces, even the most thieveing of pirates fell victim to the young faces. For they knew every knew every corner, shortcut, and small crevice that these large men could never dream of fitting into.

One of the recent ships to dock was a navy ship from a young King George's kingdom. As sailors left there ship for whatever they needed. Some went straight to the tavran for some drinks and possibly a few willing women. There gold buttons glittered in the sunlight, making it a beacon for all the thieveing children.

That day a large navy ship docked. And quickly sailor filed off to head to the temptations of the port while one dismissed all of them. This was the man's third time at the large port and, in his high minded opinion, had seen all there was to see of the women and drinks of the port. But he had never looked at the shops and stands that were in the port.

He quietly walked through, looking into the windows of some larger shops and at the table of others. While he had promised himself to leave this port without laying with a woman, he couldn't help his old habits. But any that came on to him he quickly dismissed.

But he made a large mistake. He forgot all about these thieveing children.

A pair of brothers spotted them. The eldest 7 and the youngest 4. The caught sight of the bag of coins.

They ran towards him as he strolled through the streets. Putting their full proof plan in action.

The youngest ran into him and fell on the harsh gravel. While the eldest slowed down. Quickly the man leaned down to help the little boy up who had begun to cry at the fall and the light scrape on his knee.

He grabbed the boy's little arms and helped him stand up. " Are you alright boy?"

The boy nodded his head as he tried to wipe his tears away. He caught his brother for a second. He had just began to pour the coins into his pouch and replacing the coins in the mans bag with small flat rocks. As soon as they were all in the man turned around.

The oldest brother quickly kneeled down and picked up the pouch with the flat rocks. " This belongs to you sir." He handed him his pouch and grabbed his brothers hand as they ran off into the other direction.

The man was not an idiot. He opened the pouch to find his coins missing. He ran towards the direction he thought the boys went but was unable to find them.

Inside a small shop filled with different sweets the boys counted the coins.

" Twice as much as last time! Mother is going to be thrilled." The eldest said.

The youngest nodded. " Do you think we could buy some oranges Liam?" The youngest asked. His bright blue eyes shining with hope.

Liam smiled and grabbed his brothers hand as they walked towards the oranges, each picking out one. While Liam went to pay for the oranges, the youngest grabbed two more, putting one in his pocket and the other in Liams.

As the walked back to there home just outside the port they enjoyed their treat. They split the third one, saving the largest for their mother. As they approached the edge of the port the youngest brother was suddenly pulled up from the ground. He screamed loudly.

Liam turned around to see his brother feet off the the ground and being held up by the man they robbed just an hour ago.

Liam ran towards the man and tried with all his little mightly strength to take the man down.

" Where's my money boy!" He screamed at Liam.

He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Liam swung his fists around, trying to take him down. " I don't know!" He yelled. " We only took enough for 2 oranges! That's it!"

He lifted him up higher. " Liar! Where is my money! Tell me before I leave you to the ogres!"

" I don't know!" Liam swung his leg out and kicked him right in the baby maker.

He quickly dropped the boys and the sprinted towards there home, knowing their mother would protect them. They ran as fast as there little legs could carry them. Liam and reached home first and threw the door open, nearly knocking over his mother.

She lightly grabbed her arm. " Liam dear, what's wrong? Where is your brother?" Not a second later his brother ran through and fell to the floor, gasping for air.

She imeditly kneeled down and picked up her youngest son.

And if that wasn't enough that her youngest was crying softly into her ear about a scary man they encountered, said man walked in.

She set down her son. " Liam, take Killian into your room while I deal with this man."

" Who is he mama?" Liam asked.

She grabbed both their arms and dragged them into their room. " Stay in here until I call for you."

She slammed the door in front of them. There mother was beautiful once. Once she had bright blonde hair. But now it had watered down. She was tall, graceful, and her eyes captivated everyone around her. A bright blue. But even those dulled down. Everything about her was now more tame and harsh. The outline of her body had more jutting edges, hands now claused from long and hard nights of work. And yet the sailor thought she was beautiful.

" What are you doing here?" She asked. Her voice was melodic but harsh as well.

He looked down at his feet, and than at the walls. And basically anywhere that she wasn't.

" Uh we just docked here, I'm with the Kings Navy."

" There is no king here." She bite back harshly.

He shifted from side to side. " Right! Uh I am in King Georges navy now. And we just happened to dock here. Uh... the boys, are they? Who... where is their father?"

She laughed harshly. " Well I believe it is quite obvious. The youngest has you eyes and hair. While the eldest has more my looks. But still he has your swagger. Walks like he owns the ground, even Killian is begining to pick it up. So tell me Davy, did you ever plan on coming back for your boys? Being a real man and taking care of them? Or did you plan on being a coward? Making your sons bastards?!"

She shoved him out her door.

But he would not take it from her. Why should he be pushed around by her? He quickly forced his way back in and slammed the door behind him. " Listen wentch! I cannot be here for those boys. When I visited four years ago you told me nothing of the eldest boy. Nothing of his existance! And then you neglect me with information on another! I should take them from you!" He seethed at her.

She reached up and slapped him. " May you rot in hell Davy Jones."

He grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall. " Trust me Atalanta. I already have traveled there. And it's too cold for my liking. I will be at the tavran, where we first meet. And you and me shall have a little talk. I shall be back tomorrow and I except the boys to know about me. Or I shall reveal your little secret. We wouldn't want that would we? I'm sure you'll be burned as a witch if you're found out."

Atalanta shoved him off. " Leave at once. I'll be at the tavran at by sundown. No later."

Davy let go of her, pleased he walked out of the small cabin.

Inside Atalanta called for her boys. Killian was clutching Liam's hand with all his little strength.

" Yes mama?" Killian asked.

She got up and grabbed a thick shawl. " I'm going to be out tonight. will be over soon."

" Why are you leaving this time?" Liam asked. His mother kneeled down and looked him in the eye.

" Did I ever tell you that you both look so much like your father?" She said gentlely. " I have some errands to run. And I won't be home till late. But I promise you, once I'm back we shall go out and get some oranges."

Killian let go of his brothers hand and pulled a large ripe orange out of his pocket and handed it to his mother. She smiled broadly and cut the orange in thirds. Giving her boys a piece each. She kissed them both on the cheeks before leaving them. Knowing that after tonight, moments like that would no longer exist.

 **A/N**

 **I know another. And I know, why am I starting a story when I have to finish one? Because I can. This will be a multi chap! So please tell me what you think!  
**

 **C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


End file.
